londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Stephanie Alikaj the Transport Lover 2007
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to London Buses route 167! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Jackiespeel Are you generally interested in buses - or only certain ones? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:04, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Deleting redirects Broken redirects - no page to go to. MinorStoop 18:17, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the policy, OK. MinorStoop 19:06, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Transport in London Wikia Me and someone else have set up an Transport wikia call Transport in London but we may need help with information on Boris and Ken and the London Assembly who run TFL. Could you help out? Thank you very much for your help. :) My interests You asked about my interests. Some you can see from the list of wikias on my user page. In general, I like to see serious wikis having good internal links and categorization so that users can find their way around easily. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:55, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Signing messages If you add four tildes to the message/click on 'Sign your username' below it will add your name and the date. Also - if you wish to have the basic details here and link to the Transport in London Wiki (rather than duplicate material) you can do so. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:03, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Buses template Rather than having a long list of bus route numbers could you develop something with http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Collapsing? Jackiespeel (talk) 18:40, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Main page There should have been some discussion on renaming etc the main page and changing from wiki to Wikia. Jackiespeel (talk) Messages on talk pages Add them to the end of the sequence, not 'somewhere in the middle.' Jackiespeel (talk) 09:24, September 25, 2016 (UTC) What just happened? What is going on here???? http://london.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ALozleader&diff=50244&oldid=50076 Lozleader (talk) 15:36, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Please stop Shunting the main page, project pages and others around without discussing anything as it is likely to cause some inconvenience. 'London wiki' is perfectly acceptable - so no need to change to 'London wikia.' You changed my name on the initial message on Lozleader's talk page to yours - this is inappropriate. Please concentrate on improving the wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:06, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Even Wikia itself uses wiki - so that is the correct format (unless the participants in the wiki decide otherwise). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:35, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Buses routes I am just 'updating them, and adding links to TfL routes and timetables' - if you wish to do more feel free. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:02, October 8, 2016 (UTC) I do like buses Certanly i do like London Buses and Jackiespeel said "I am intrested of London Buses". Stephanie Alikaj the Transport Lover 2007 (talk) 10:31, May 7, 2017 (UTC) My talk page You #should not# have deleted large chunks of material from my talk page - especially not without asking me. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:16, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Bus routes It is not necessary to change 'Bus route X' to 'London Bus route X' - this is the London wiki after all. (Different rules may apply for transport-related wikis) Please discuss your intentions before taking action, and do not be disruptive. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:23, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Talk pages Please don't rearrange other people's talk pages without asking them. Quite a few of your edits are, or could be perceived as, disruptive. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:15, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, what is going on? Lozleader (talk) 17:01, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Typos and other minor corrections on talk pages are one thing, and enthusiasm is to be encouraged (especially in those areas where present active contributors are not involved) - but cooperation/coordination is essential if you wish to continue operating here. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:26, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Bus routes If you wish to update the operators feel free - I am just doing the 'routes and timetables' details. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:26, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :Updating the bus companies would be a separate 'stroll through' of the subject - I am updating when not doing other things. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:16, July 31, 2017 (UTC)